A Valentine's Day Reunion
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Vanellope was being interviewed on a live talk show. What she doesn't know that a special Valentine's Day surprise was waiting for her backstage


**Sweet princess: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, PEEPS!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Sweet princess: I told you all you vanillabutter fans I'd answer your prayers! I present the Vanillabutter Valentine's Day Special Fanfiction!**

**Vanellope: So, tell us, do you have a valentine?**

**Sweet princess: No, unfortunately. :( But as long as you two are happy, I'm happy!**

**Rancis: That's good! Show the vanillabutter love**

**Sweet princess: Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Vanellope and Rancis: sweetprincess900045 does not own wir, except Reese, the devil dog puppy, and Sugarlina Sweetcream.**

**Sweet princess: Own with the story! And be sure to leave sweet reviews afterwards!**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**

* * *

It was a happy and joyous day in _Sugar Rush_, for it was the cutest holiday in gaming history. Yes, it was Valentine's Day. Everyone in _Sugar Rush_ had decided to spend their time with the person they so desire. And since it was a special day, everyone in Sugar Rush went to a talk show, where they applauded for the host, Sugarlina Sweetcream. She smiled at the audience and waved.

"Thank you! And Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" She exclaimed.

The applause died down and everyone sat down. "As you know its Valentine's Day, a day for love and romance and whatnot, and I asked everyone last week if they could send in a picture of the cutest thing of them doing something together. And the cutest thing that I have ever seen was this picture," she started, looking at the screen behind her. The screen pulled up and showed a picture of an embracing Vanellope and Rancis dressing up like Cinderella and Prince Charming. The crowd awww'd and clapped at the sight.

"Please welcome, Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Sugarlina exclaimed.

Vanellope walked out to the stage and smiled, waving to the applauding audience. She ran up the stage and hugged Sugarlina, then sat down on the couch. "How are you today?" Sugarlina asked once the applause died down. "I'm awesome, thank you for asking. And You?" Vanellope asked. "Good, good. So first off, happy Valentine's Day, princess. And I just want to ask you, what is happening in this picture?" Sugarlina asked, gesturing to the picture of the couple.

"Rancis and I dressed up like Cinderella and Prince Charming because of a dare we lost to Taffyta," Vanellope explained. "We had to wear it all day."

"Aw, you two look so adorable! How long have you two been dating?"

"Um, I'm going to say about two years now."

"And where is Rancis now?" Sugarlina asked. Vanellope bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Well as you know, Rancis is a brown beret private in the Sugar Rush army, and he's been away for several months now. So almost a year now," Vanellope answered, her voice slightly cracking.

"So you and Rancis have a long-distance relationship going on right now. How do you communicate with each other?" Sugarlina inquired.

"Well, Rancis knew he'd have to leave, so we decided to video chat each other every night," Vanellope said, brushing her hair off her face.

Sugarlina smiled and patted her knees. "Well, we have a surprise for you. We got through to the army and hooked you up," she started. "Someone wants to talk to you. Rancis, can you hear me?" At that moment a video chat pulled up and revealed Rancis smiling at the camera. "Hi, how are you?" Sugarlina asked.

"I'm awesome, thanks. And you?" Rancis askied.

"Great. Rancis, someone wants to talk to you," Sugarlina said, pointed towards Vanellope. Vanellope waved at Rancis and smiled. " Hi, Rancis. How are you?" Vanellope asked. "I'd be happier if I was with you, but I guess it's okay. How are you, my little Vanellope?"

"I miss you," Vanellope replied, her eyes seeming a bit heartrending. "When will you come back?"

"Soon," Rancis answered. "And who knows, it may sooner than you think."

"Fluggerbutter! Stop chatting to your lady and get back to your station!" a voice yelled off screen.

"Sorry, Vanellope. I have to go. I'll see you soon," Rancis said, smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, buttercup. I love you," Vanellope replied back, waving back at him.

"I love you too, Nellie. I'll see you later." After exchanging their goodbyes, Rancis clicked the button and logged off of the video chat. Vanellope hid her face in her hands and began crying. Sugarlina sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Cheer up, Vanellope. You heard Rancis, he's coming home someday. Don't cry," Sugarlina said soothingly. Vanellope sniffed and looked at Sugarlina. "That's easy for you to say. Your boyfriend isn't in the army and you don't have to wait until he gets back," Vanellope complained, sobbing on the couch arm.

"Don't worry. Things are looking up for you. What would you say if we brought the army to you?" Sugarlina asked, smirking at the audience.

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked, looking at her warily.

"Let's just say we got through to the general," Sugarlina explained. Vanellope looked at her questioningly, making Sugarlina smile. "You can come out now." Rancis came out to the stage, dressed in his private uniform and held a giant cream colored teddy bear.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope squealed, running towards him. Rancis ran up to her and scooped her up, picking her up in a bear hug and twirling her around. Rancis set her down and hugged her tightly, brushing her hair. Vanellope sobbed on his shoulder and hugged his neck tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Nellie. I love you so much," Rancis whispered in her ear. "I love you too, butterfingers. _Ich liebe dich_!" Vanellope murmured in his ear. They pulled apart and walked towards the stage, sitting down on the couch.

"Aw, look at these two. They're so cute," Sugarlina commented. "Vanellope, do you have something to say?"

"I only wish that you came home sooner, Rancis. _Sugar Rush_ isn't the same without you," Vanellope confessed, looking at the ground shyly. "I'm not the same without you." The audience awww'd after hearing this heartwarming comfession. Rancis smiled gently and brushed the strand of hair off her face, wiping off the stray tears that was crawling down her face

"I'm happy to be back home, but I'm even happier to see the girl I love more than anything in life," Rancis said, caressing Vanellope's cheek.

"You mean that, Rancis?" Vanellope whimpered, sniffing.

"Of course I mean it. I love you. You're my girlfriend. There's no one I'd rather love in my life than you."

Vanellope blushed tremendously at this but smiled shyly at her hands. Rancis tilted her chin upwards and took hold of her hoodie drawstrings . Pulling on the drawstrings, Rancis closed that small gap in between the two and pressed his lips against Vanellope's. Vanellope closed her eyes and held Rancis' cheeks. After a while, the two broke their moment of sharing their sentimental moment together and looked at each other in the eyes, gently nuzzling each other's noses together.

"Are you two finished yet, or do you need more time?" Sugarlina asked teasingly.

Vanellope and Rancis looked at her and laughed uncomfortably. Sugarlina raised an eyebrow at the two tykes and smirked. "So tell me, how did you two end up together in the first place?" Sugarlina asked innocently. Rancis looked at Vanellope and nodded towards the TV host. "Tell her," he whispered. Vanellope smiled and looked at the host in front of her.

"Well, it all started two weeks after Turbo was defeated. Rancis and I became friends and we hung out for a while. So it was after a Roster Race and Rancis invited me over to his place to watch the movie Shrek. So I said 'yeah, sure," and went to his place to watch the movie. We were having a good time, just laughing and eating popcorn, just having fun. Then, I made a joke about Donkey not being able to feel his toes and we laughed at that. And, well, we sort of looked at each other in the eyes, not really saying anything-"

"And ever so slowly, she fell in love with me," Rancis chimed him.

"Hey, I'm telling the story, shush!" Vanellope replied. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, we looked at each other in the eye and Rancis leaned in for a kiss. I did the same and, well, we both kissed for the first time." Vanellope finished, nervously chuckling. Sugarlina smirked and looked at the two. "Wow, even before you two were dating you had a thing for each other," she teased.

"Well, if I'm going to be honest, that was sort of the plan," Rancis started.

"Wait, you mean you invited me to watch a movie with you, but instead you planned on kissing me that whole entire time?" Vanellope inquired.

"Well, yeah. To be honest, I sort of had a crush on you even when you were a glitch. But, well, Turbo was in the way and I couldn't really tell you how I really felt about you. But glitch or not, I still love you," he said. Vanellope smiled and kissed him gently on his cheek, choosing to ignore the audience, who were making kissing faces at the two. "I love you too, buttercup." She replied. Sugarlina smiled and looked at the two. "Okay, so as you know it's Valentine's Day, and I want the two of you to tell us, the audience, what you like best thing about each other. Starting with you, Rancis. What do you love most about Vanellope?" she asked.

"Well, I love Vanellope more than anything, but if had to choose an aspect about her that I truly admire, it would have to be Vanellope's personality," Rancis explained. "I mean, sure, Vanellope's a princess, but she sees herself more as a racer. I mean, even though we picked a tormented her for all these years, she still forgives us, which tells us a lot about her. And she's kind and funny, with a little pinch of sassiness. If I haven't fallen for Vanellope, no telling what I'd turn into."

"Justin Bieber," Vanellope teased.

"Get out of here." Rancis replied. Vanellope rolled her eyes and looked at Sugarlina. "What about you, Vanellope?" Sugarlina asked. Vanellope pondered for a while before answering. "Well, I can go either way. For me, it's a tie between Rancis' accent and Rancis' fighting skills." She replied.

"Why's that?"

Vanellope shrugged at this and smiled. "I like a guy who can throw a punch. I mean, I've seen Rancis angry and gets into fights. I, personally, find that attractive when it comes to him. I enjoy watching him while he practice. He doesn't mind, though, so it's all good really. Besides, I think it's kind of hot," she answered, hugging the teddy bear in her arms."On the other hand, Rancis' accent is just irresistible, like, you don't even know! I feel all sweet and sappy when he talks to me in that accent. It's so hot it makes me angry that he was programmed with the same nationality. But yeah, it can go either way." Sugarlina smiled and nodded at the two.

"So, if I may ask, what's the most romantic thing you two have ever done for each other?"

Vanellope and Rancis looked at each other and blushed light pink, smiling timorously. "Well, in my case, the most romantic thing Rancis have ever done for me, is everything. Like, appearing out of nowhere and comong here to celebrate Valentine's Day with me. That, and the time when we confessed to each other," Vanellope started.

"My favorite would be the time when Vanellope sang to me 'Made in the USA.' She's just… amazing at singing," Rancis added.

"And do you regret about the relationship that you two have?" Sugarlina inquired.

"Absolutely not. I mean, I love Vanellope. I do, really. I'd do anything to make her happy. Anything. And, yeah, she's not like all the other girls here in Sugar Rush, but that's what I love about her," Rancis confessed, looking at Vanellope. "She's sweet, kind, funny, have a bit of a feisty side of her, but… she is my one and only. And I would never give that away for anything. Because I love her, and that's all there is to it"

"And I love you too. I mean, sure people think you're vain and care about yourself, but really there's more than to you than I ever really knew. Really, Rancis, you're a sweet, caring, extremely handsome guy, no lie," she admitted, chuckling slightly. "And even if my dad is the all-mighty king in Sugar Rush, and I'm a princess, you don't care about that. And the fact that you stood right by my side through everything in life, it tells a lot about you. Rancis, I love you with all my heart. And I'd rather face a swarm of cy-bugs than to not have you in my life."

"Awwwww," the audience sighed.

"Will you cut that out already? Geez, it's not the first time we said mushy things like this!" Vanellope yelled to the crowd, exasperated.

"Well Happy Valentine's Day to you both. And I wish you two spend the day together," Sugarlina said. "And I hope you two will enjoy this." A marshmallow came onstage and handed the two a small pink box. They opened it and found that they each got a new tracksuit. Rancis got a brown one, while Vanellope received a teal tracksuit with white stripes, accented with thin purple bands.

"Thanks!" the two exclaimed.

"You two are welcome. Hope you enjoy it. We'll be right back with a special Valentine's Day performance!" Sugarlina replied, waving to the audience. The audience got up from their seats and applauded, smiling at the hostess and her two guests.

* * *

"And we're back!" Sugarlina greeted the audience, clasping her hands together. "As you know, these, two are common game characters from our game Sugar Rush, but when the arcade closes, these two lovebirds are inseparable. Singing the song "The Way" together, is Rancis and Vanellope. The crowd applauded with enthusiasm as Vanellope and Rancis appeared on the stage, ice cream microphones in their hands. The music began to play as Rancis began to start off the song.

_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

Vanellope stepped up and began singing, dancing to the beat.

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

Vanellope looked towards Rancis and winked.

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way you love me_

Vanellope smiled and slowly circled around him, smirking at him.

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you_

Rancis took Vanellope's hand and looked her in the eye.

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine._

_You come and watch a movie with me,_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby you're an adventure_

_So please let me come explore you_

Vanellope smiled and cupped Rancis' cheek.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

Vanellope closed her eyes and harmonized along with the music, placing her head gently against Rancis'.

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

Vanellope gazed into Rancis bright blue eyes and ran her hair through his soft, blonde hair.

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_The way I love you._

Rancis wrapped his arms around Vanellope and kissed her gently on her lips. Vanellope smiled through the kiss and giggled. After a while, they pulled apart and smiled at the cheering audience, who were giving the couple a standing ovation, hollering and hooting, some (most notably Swizzle) were chanting, "Rancis, Rancis!" Sugarlina walked up to the two and clapped as well.

"You two are amazing together! Thank you for making an appearance!" She said, turning to the crowd. "And thank you for being here, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you have a nice day!"

Vanellope and Rancis smiled and hugged each other, waving to the audience. It was a moment that those two would never forget. So, from Sugar Rush to all the lovers in the world, Happy Valentine's Day. And may you express your love for that boy/girl you so admire. And who knows? Maybe you'll surprise them and appear on a talk show just to be with that certain person. Just like Vanellope and Rancis.

Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Vanellope and Sweet princess:**

**_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

**_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**

**_And I don't care who sees it babe_**

**_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_**

**_I love the way (you make me feel)_**

**_I love the way (I love it)_**

**_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_**

**_I love the way (I love it)_**

**Rancis: you guys and your music**

**Sweet princess: Don't you have anything nice to say to your girlfriend?**

**Rancis: (pulls Vanellope's hoodie drawstrings and makes out with her)**

**Sweet princess: Again, I don't have a Valentine today! Stop making me feel bad!**

**(Rancis and Vanellope ignores her and continues kissing)**

**Sweet princess: you guys are so lucky i ship you so hard. Anyways, I hope you guys have a _schweet_ Valentine's Day! Spend time with the boy/girl of your dreams, and tell them how much you love them. I hope you leave sweet reviews for me and my other Valentine's Day one-shot. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off.**

**Reese: Arf Arf!**


End file.
